Minerva Secret
by maverick9871
Summary: Harry and Hermione are about to take an adventure that will change thier lives and the lives of everyone around them. Learn what Minerva secret is and how it will changes everything. Semi-dark
1. Minerva secret

I don't own Harry Potter or anything.

A 16 year old Harry Potter was asleep in his bed in the Gryffindore boys dorm when the sound of Proffessor Dumbledore voice was heard throughout the castle "All students, please come to the main hall within the next 30 minutes but do not bring any books or supplies with you. Classes have been cancelled for the day. All visiting guest are also requested to come to the main hall."

Rubbing his eyes Harry reached for his glasses and thought "_What's going on now."_ as he slipped on his glasses and sat up. Looking around he saw his room mates, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottem, and Seamus Finnigan who also looked to be trying to wake up and figure out what was going on.

Harry frowned as he looked at Ron who due to jelousy had caused a rift in thier friendship and thought "_Which is normal. Everytime something comes up he get's jelous."_

After Grabbing his cloths and getting dressed Harry made it down to the Gryffindore common room and saw other house members up and getting ready to leave while looking confused but avoiding him.

Frowning to himself Harry thought "_They won't look at me. Bloody Gits, the lot of them."_ as he walked out of his dorm.

When Harry got to the main hall he saw it was quickly filling up and Harry took a seat at the end of the table near the back of the hall, far from where he usually sat in the middle.

A brown hair Gryffindor witch by the name of Hermione Jean Granger who was sitting in the middle of the table saw this and frowned as she bit her lip before she got up and walked down to the end of the table where Harry was and asked "Why are you sitting down here Harry." in a kind voice.

Harry sighed and spoke softly "I don't feel like being the center of attention right now Jean. With Cedric being murder last week and the Ministry covering it up and calling me a traumatically deranged individual everyone is acting like I don't exist or that I will turn around and kill them."

Hermione sighed and sat down across from him and said "Not everyone Harry. I'm here and I believe you." as she grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Harry smiled softly a small smile "You don't know how much that means to me right now Jean."

Hermione gave him a small smile also and said "You only call me that when we are alone and your really worried about something...I don't think Ron even knows my middle name...Your still upset with him, aren't you. I saw you wince when I said his name."

Harry sighed and nods and Hermione asked "Has he tried to talk to you."

Harry bit his lip and said "We had made up some but now with this happening he's become a git again and avoiding me."

Up at the staff table Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "May I have everyone's attention...Thank you all for coming. I know many of you are curious about why you are here and I am sure many of our visitors who were preparing to leave later today are also wondering why I have asked them to come...To answer that question I would like to introduce you to a guest who requested this meeting. You may come in now."

The great hall doors that had been closed when Dumbledore stood up, opened and a figure walked into the hall. Many eyes narrowed as they saw a man with grey hair and blue eyes who looked to be even older then Dumbledore was walking with a cane toward the teachers table.

The man stopped in front of the staff table and Dumbledore said "Allow me to introduce you to our guest. He is the head of the Department of Mysteries . His real name is unknown to all but for his visit we will be refering to him as Mr. Grime. Mr. Grime, would you care to tell everyone why you are here."

Grime turned to look at the 4 tables of the great hall and said "Last week an event happened that I am sure you all are familiar with however because of several different parties the entire truth of what happened is unknown. Due to the statements of Harry Potter that the man known to many as Voldemort having return when he was presumed to have been dead all these years as well as Minister Fudge claiming Mr. Potters mental state is not stable due to the traumatic events. This has caused a great deal of unrest with not only humans but also other magical creatures." as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

Grime said "Now the reason I am here is nearly everyone of you have at least part of the information we need to figure out the real truth so we will be interviewing you in groups of two and teaching you to give pensive memories that will allow us to see actually what happened and not what people think happened. I'm sorry for any difficulties this has caused but the sooner we finish the sooner you can continue with your normal lives...Now Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, if you would both follow me we can lead you to another room so we can get started. I've started with you Mr. Potter as your are the one who seem to be the center of this situation and seeing your memories of what happened will help us know what to ask others. Ms. Granger, I am told you are really close friends with Mr. Potter so I figure that we can have you come to help make this as easy for you both. Now please get up and follow me." causing everyone in the hall to turn to look at Harry and Hermione who quickly let go of each others hands.

Mr. Grime walked toward them and walked out the door.  
Both teens quickly got up and began to follow him out of the great hall. Once the doors were closed behind them Mr. Grime stopped and turned to look at both Harry and Hermione and Grime said "Listen both of you. It's me, Moony, Padfoot is currently at the Shrieking shack waiting on you both."

Both teens eyes widen and Harry quickly said "What do you mean. How can we be sure your who you say you are."

The now identified Remus Lupin also called Moony said "You hear your parents die and Voldemort laughing when your near a dementor. Your patronus is a stag named Prongs which was your father's animagis form and name. I'm currently under Polyjuice of the director of the hall of mysteries who owed me a huge favor I called in to help. Now hurry and meet Padfoot while I try and by you as much time as I can. Avoid everyone you can, especially the authorities. Now go and be careful...good luck, both of you." as he quickly turned and started to run away.

Hermione started to open her mouth when Harry said "No Hermione. I don't know what's going on but if Moony and Sirius are here trying to warn us to stay away from the authorities then something must be going on. I think we should grab my cloak and then go meet Padfoot."

Hermione frowned and said "Fine. Let's go." as both teens quickly began to leave.

10 minutes later Hermione and Harry climbed into the Shrieking Shack and a voice both teens recognised said "I'm in here where we met last time. Hurry, there isn't much time."

As the teens walked into the room they saw Sirius and Harry quickly opened his mouth when Sirius turned around with his wand out and fired a stunning spell at Harry before turning to Hermione who was frozen and did the same to her causing both teens to be knocked out.

When Harry began to awake he found himself tied to a chair sitting in what looked like a huge library. Beside him in another chair sat the passed out form of Hermione. Harry not seeing anyone else whispered "Hermione...Hermione, wake up...can you hear me, wake up." as he tried to get his hands and feet out of thier restraints but couldn't as he continued calling to her.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes looking confused and said in a confused voice "Harry...what's going on."

Before Harry could say anything a female voice both teens recognised said "You were brought here to learn some information that you both need if you are going to survive." as Professor Minerva Mcgonagall stepped out of the shadows and walked in front of both teens.

Hermione said in an unsure voice "Professor..."

Minerva held up her hand and said "I'm not your professor right now so please just call me Minnie and I'm sorry about the restraints as well as the deception that brought you here but the information you are about to hear is going to be very shocking and you would most likely try to deny it or run away before you hear it all...Now I know the first bit of information I am about to tell you will shock you both, especially you Harry but before you get angry you should listen to everything I have to say. Alright."

Harry frowned and said "Alright Minnie."

Minerva smiled a small smile and said "First is I used a time turner to come back in time in order to do this. Since I know you both are aware of them then I won't have to answer any questions about them but the one I used allows a person to go back years instead of hours. Are you both with me so far."

Both teens nod and Hermione said "But..."

Minerva said "Don't worry about a paradox. The one I used isn't like the one you used. Instead of taking taking an entire person back in time, it takes thier memories, magic, and soul back in time and put thems in the body of thier younger self meaning there is only one of me right now but it comes at a price which is why it's hardly ever used. The time I lived before I came back isn't given back to me."

Hermione relaxed some but both teens frowned hearing the cost of the time turner and Minerva took a deep breath and continued "Now the future I came from is a very dark one. A lot of good people died. Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Dumbledore to name a few."

Both teens gasped at each name and froze when they heard each one.

Minerva said "Shocking, I know...We eventually won the war against Voldemort but there were a lot of casualties. Entire families were destroyed and hundreds of children orphaned...and just like the last war there were people who did everything they could to gain power...Unfortinately both of you were victims of this. Someone had drugged you both with a love potion in order to turn you Hermione into a sex slave and servant basically and you Harry in order to get your fame and fortune."

Both teens sat there shocked and Harry asked in a restrained voice "Who...Who drugged us."

Minerva bit her lip and said "I'm not going to tell you because hopefully me coming back in time like I did will change that future and those people won't do it again...Anyways, as I was saying, the Ministry of Magic was forced to start giving manditory blood test to every witch or wizard in order to figure out who was actually left alive and in which families...when they did this they discovered something about Harry. Something that caused me to break into the hall of Mysteries and steal a time turner in order to come back in time and get Remus and Sirius to kidnap you for me."

Harry asked in an unsure voice "What did it discover."

Minerva closed her eyes and said "I know that you are aware that Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort going to Hogwarts in the 1940's...I was a student there at the time as well...Tom was an amazing person back then...or he appeared to be. So much so that many girls fancied him including me...I fancied him enough that I tried to use a love potion on him to make him fall in love with me."

Both teens eyes widen and Harry said in a hiss "You loved that bastard."

Minerva bit her lip and said "I was a stupid girl with a stupid school girl crush. Think about the crush Hermione here had with Lockheart. Basically it was the same thing."

Hermione blushed and said "Please don't remind me about that bastard."

Minerva said "Unfortinately in my case Tom tested everything he ate or drank and when he found the love potion in the candy I sent him he threatened me with either basically becoming his slave or being arrested since using a love potion is illegal in most cases...I was so scared of being sent to Azkaban or even some of the other possibilities so I agreed to become his slave...I won't go into details of all the things he did to me as his slave but what I will tell you is in the 1960 I was pregnant with my first and only child that Tom was the father of...Fearing for my child's safety more then my own I fled into the muggle world from Tom while still pregnant and when I went to give birth at a muggle hospital I gave birth to a daughter...unfortinately the hospital was attacked by death eater's while I was there and until the blood test on you came out Harry I had believed that my daughter had died in the hospital. My daughter was your mother Lily."

Both teens paled and Harry gasped and said "Then...then...the reason Tom and I are so alike is..."

Minerva said "Is because he's your grandfather...I now understand how you lived the night he killed your parents. When I was pregnant with Lily, Tom made a magical vow that he would protect her. The night he killed her not knowing that she was his daughter his own magical vow attacked him saving your life."

Hermione seeing the shocked look on Harry's face bit her lip a moment and said "Your still Harry. I don't care who your related to Harry or whose blood flows through your veins. Your still Harry to me, your the man who was my first friend and is my best friend, your still the same man who saved my life several times, your still the man I..."

Harry turned hearing Hermione's voice and asked "Stil the man you what." in a quite but still shocked voice.

Hermione bit her lip and looked Harry in the eyes and said "Still the man I find myself falling in love with...the man I hoped to make jelous at the Yule ball to see that I'm not just one of the guys and see me as a woman...a woman I hoped you would fall in love with." as she lowered her eyes saying the last part quitely.

Harry was frozen in place hearing Hermione confession and his shock slowly melted away and said "I...I've noticed you for a while Jean...In fact...I noticed you and liked you also since the day we met on the train all those years ago...when you fixed my broken glasses was the first time you took my breath away in amazement and you've been doing it every day since then...I...I just was afraid to say anything because I thought that you wouldn't like me as more then a friend and I didn't want to lose you." as he lowered his head also.

Minerva sniffed and said "I'm happy that you both have admitted that you love each other and I hope that in the future that you both find happiness together...but that isn't why I am here...OK, maybe it was a bonus for me but it's not the main reason I'm here. Harry...Dumbledore is keeping a secret from you. The secret is there is a prophecy about you and Voldemort. It says that _**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."**_

Hermione frowned and said "But what does a stupid prophecy have to do with anything. What does it have to do with Harry. Prophecy are all just a bunch of crap." while Harry looked confused but also in thought.

Minerva sighed and said "And usually they are but as much as I hate it this one is a real one. As for what this has to do with Harry...Harry was born on July 31, born as the seventh month dies. Voldemort had every child born in the last week of July killed except for two. Harry and Neville...the part about marking him as an equal relates to Harry's scar...but his scar is more then a scar."

Harry asked "What do you mean." in a shocked tone.

Minerva said "Remember the diary that tried to take over Ginny...Well that diary is called a Horcrux. I only know this because you told me in the future. Tom has a total of 7 of them from what you both told me in the future. You destroyed one when you destroyed the diary...besides that one, I only know one other for sure...the one inside your scar Harry."

Both teens eyes widen and Hermione asked "His scar." as she turned her head to look at Harry scar.

Minerva nods and said "Dumbledore knows what it is and has known all these years. He's spent all these years looking for a way to destroy the Horcrux in your scar without killing you Harry. So far he hasn't found one and until he died nobody but him and Voldemort knew about it. He fears the only way to destroy it is for you to die which is why he hasn't told you about it. He didn't want you living your life filled with the idea you had to die a martyre to save everyone or that your life wasn't worth something. He keeps hoping there is a way to destroy it without you dying and keeps looking."

Hermione said "Which there is...right. That's how we won and Voldemort died and Harry lived...right." saying the last in a worried tone.

Minerva bit her lip and said "I...I honestly don't know how Harry did it...We all saw Harry's dead body in Hagrid's arms the day of the final battle and he was dead...but something happened and somehow he came back to life and began to attack Tom...I'm sorry I can't tell you anything else about how he did it or what exactly happen. The future Harry never told anyone what happened or how he came back to life."

Silence filled the room for several minutes as they heard this and Minverva said "For all the good Albus did in his life, he did have one flaw, a flaw that Harry has also. He believes that he has to do everything himself. He never told anyone about the Horcrux and searched by himself for a way to destroy them...I don't know if it will work but a goblin once told me that it was possible for a curse breaker to destroy a Horcrux without destroying the container. That is part of the reason why I came back in time."

Harry looked at her and asked "You came back to ask me to have the goblins look at this scar and see if they can destroy it without killing me."

Minerva said "Partially...I don't want to see you die because you are my grandson...but I don't know how you feel about having me as your grandmother or who your grandfather is...I've told you both that you lose the time that you already lived by going back in time like I did. I don't have very much time left to live so I won't be going back with you both when you go."

Both teens eyes widen again and Hermione asked quickly "What do you mean go." and Harry nods also.

Minerva smiled sadly and said "I told you both that a lot of good people died. As things are right now, even with the info I gave you there won't be anything you can do because Minister Fudge is going to do everything he can to discredit Harry and Dumbledore and that includes a woman named Umbridge. She sends dementors to Harry's home to try and kill him."

Both teen's screamed "WHAT."

Minerva nods and said "Yes, this summer you would be attacked by dementors along with your cousin Dudley. You save both yourselves with a patronus but then get arrested and put on trail for underage magic. They tried to railroad you by tricking Dumbledore about the time and location of the trial and a few other tricks. Luckily Dumbledore arrived in time to stop it but then they send a Umbridge to Hogwarts as the high inquisitor and she uses torture devices on Harry and gives Malfoy and the other junior death eaters power as her assistant's...right now there is nothing you can do because your going to be to busy trying to stay alive...besides, by going back you can change things, possibly getting Sirius cleared and saving Cedric to name a few."

Both teens frowned and glanced at each other and Harry asked "How far back are we going and what do you want us to do exactly."

Minerva said "I'm sending you both back to the summer before you started your first year at Hogwarts. I knew that Hermione would do everything in her power to help you if she knew the truth because through everything that has happened and is to come she has stood by your side which is why I am so happy that you both admitted you like each other. If the goblins can't find a way to destroy it without killing you then she might be able to...I want you to speak with them when you first meet them Harry. Ask them to do an inheritance test. It's a small ritual where you give a few drops of blood in ritual bowl. Do not leave there without asking for it Harry, please."

Harry nods and Minerva said "Good, now besides that I want you to ask for a set of family library rings."

Both teens looked confused and Harry asked "What's a family library ring."

Minerva smiled and said "It's a gold ring with runes on it and a jewel. It is usually given to the Lord and Lady of a house but anyone could ask for it if they had the right amount of gold. You don't have enough but Harry does. Basically the goblins have a vault set up that can only be entered by touching the jewel with your wand and it will summon you inside the vault. You can store anything inside it, gold, books, weapons...even people. The only trouble with it is if you take the ring off and someone else puts it on they can enter your vault that way which is why it is usually given to the Lord and Lady of a family and they ask for the family security runes which makes it only someone of thier family can enter it...know this though, if you get that security rune on the rings Harry and give it to Hermione and she put's it on, she will from that moment on be your wife."

Both teens began to blush and Minerva giggled causing both teens to turn and look at her and she said "Sorry, it's just everytime one of you have a reaction you both do it. You both blush, you both go wide eyed, and so many other things that I think if Mr. Weasley hadn't of been there causing trouble or being jelous you both would already have been together...aw, your both blushing again...anyways, I am asking you to get the library ring because you both can use it to get away from prying eyes and ears so you can both talk to each other privately. Oh, that reminds me Harry, when you ask for the library, ask for the complete package. That way the vault will have a restroom, bedroom, book shelves along with several books that will come in handy that you can only get from the goblins, furniture and even a fireplace. There are some witches and wizard that actually live in these vaults and only leave to get food or visit people. Some families hid durring the last war in these vaults...of course most couldn't because of the price but in your case it would be worth it."

Hermione bit her lip and said "Your wanting us to get this so that way if things go bad that we could hide also...don't you."

Minerva smiled sadly and said "You really are the brightest witch ever Hermione. Yes, I don't know if Harry wants me as his grandmother and when you both go back nobody will know that I am besides you both. It will be your choice on what to do. Harry always complained that people were using him and never let him control his own life. I'm giving him the choice he always felt was never his own."

Harry said "But aren't you controlling me now."

Minerva said "Harry...I'm going to tell you something that will change your life forever. Everyone is controlled by someone. I'm controlled by my responsibilities and duties, you are both controlled by the teachers, your friends, family, and enemies. In some way everyone is controlled. The difference between being controlled is you have the right to chose how much someone controls you by making a choice. That is why I don't believe in prophecy. The prophecy about you is true because your parents and others let themselves be controlled to fulfill it. Take for example you tell someone that it's alright that they are going to break a cup in thier hands before they do it. The person becomes nervous from hearing that and tries to make sure it doesn't happen causing thier hands to sweat and them to loose control of the cup and bam, they fulfilled a prophecy because they let themselves be controlled. If the person hadn't of became nervous over what they heard then they wouldn't have broke the cup. Do you understand."

Both teens got looks of thought on thier faces and Minerva said "Well that is all I have to say. You will both be going back to the summer before you started to Hogwarts. The choice is yours on what to do. If you worried about being drugged or poisoned then learn to detect them from books or ask someone who knows. The choice is yours." as she pulled out a long gold chain that had a pocket watch on it and wrapped the chain around both teens heads ignoring the words they were saying and thier attempts to get free.

Bending down Minerva kissed both on the forehead and said "Goodluck and Harry...no matter what, I love you." as she pressed the button on top of the watch and watched as both teens died as thier souls, magic, and memories were sucked out of them and sent into the past.


	2. why bonds are dangerous

A 12 year old Hermione granger, at least in body was in her family home alone when there was a knock on the front door.

Blinking she thought "_Who could that be."_ as she moved quitely toward the door and looked through the peephole to see who was there and gasped before she opened the door quickly and said in an excited voice "Harry, is that really you."

An 11 year old Harry potter stood there wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, and a pair of tinted sunglasses and said in a neutral voice "Yeah Jean, it's me. You remember Minnie and what happened...right."

Hermione frowned hearing the tone of Harry's voice said "Of coarse I do Harry. How else would I know you already. Come on in. My parents are at thier practice right now. What are you doing here, not that I'm not glad to see you. I've been worried but thought I wouldn't see you until the train." as she opened the door all the way for him.

Harry nods and walked in and questioned "Do you mind if we sit down."

Hermione frown grew larger and said "Sure Harry...is everything alright Harry...Why did you sit on the floor Harry."

Harry looked down and said "Do...do you mind to sit in front of me and let me hold you. I...I just need to hold you, to know your real."

Hermione got a worried look on her face and got on her knee's in front of Harry facing him and said softly "Of coarse I'm real...are you alright Harry. I'm here for you."

Hermione gasped as she saw a tear slide down from Harry's sunglasses and Harry said quitely "Please let me hold you. I need to feel you close to me...please."

Hermione bit her lip and sat down between Harry legs but Harry said "No, with your back to me please."

Hermione turned where she was facing the same direction Harry was but turned her head to look at him and asked in a worried voice "What's wrong Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around her stomach causing her to tense a moment as he put his chin on head and said "Just let me hold you like this for now."

Hermione turned forward and leaned her body back against Harry more and said softly "I'm here for you Harry." in a kind voice.

Hermione felt Harry body jerk and she felt Harry give a silent sob as he tightened his hold on her.

Hermione thought worriedly "_What's wrong Harry. Why are you so upset." _

They sat in near silence for a time that neither was sure of and Hermione heard Harry say softly "When...when you came back...did...did you notice anything."

Hermione could feel Harry was tense as he spoke and she said "Besides being 12 again, no...why."

Harry bit his lip and asked "You didn't feel weak or something was...missing."

Hermione turned her head slightly trying to see Harry face but he moved it where she couldn't and she said "Well...my body cordination was off but I figured it was because my mind had been use to moving my older body and not my younger one. I did feel a little weaker but I figure it was just because I was younger and didn't have all the energy I'm use to. Why."

Harry was silent for several moments and said "Your right about the mind controlling the body part...but remember what Minnie told us. Our memories, magic, and souls would be coming back...you should have had at least double the magic you had at this age, not feeling weaker."

Hermione frowned and asked "How can you be sure Harry." as she thought over his words.

Harry was quite a few moments and said "Do...do you remember the troll in the bathroom."

Hermione said "Of coarse Harry...why."

Harry closed his eyes and said "When...when the troll went to use his club to hit you and I jumped on his back...I...I didn't know it at the time but me doing that made a magical bond between you and me...a life debt."

Hermione tensed a moment and said "Oh..." in a neutral voice.

Harry bit his lip and said "I also had one with Ginny from the chamber, Sirius from the dementors, Peter from Sirius and Remus, Gabrielle and Fleur Delacour from the second and third tasks."

Hermione said "Well you have a saving people thing after all. It's not suprising you have so many life debt's...why do you bring it up Harry."

Harry was silent for several minutes and Hermione asked in a worried tone "Harry."

Harry sighed and said "When...when Minnie used that time turner on us it sucked out magic, memories, and souls out of our bodies, killing the future you and me...but because of the life debts the others owed me...it killed them also."

Hermione gasped and said "What...what do you mean...how can you tell, are you sure." as she tried to turn but found Harry holding her where she couldn't turn.

Harry held Hermione tighter as he held her in place and said "I'm sure because of what happened to me when we came back...The Horcux from the future merged with the one in my past self and tried to take over my body like the diary did to Ginny."

Hermione froze in place as that statement hit her and asked "Are...are you Harry or..." in a scared voice.

Harry closed his eyes and said "I know about the others deaths because when Tom soul tried to take over my body the other's souls, magic, and memories were bound to me and couldn't goto thier past selves because of the life debt bond's...I...I was in so much pain and Tom was doing everything he could to take over me and...I didn't mean to do it Jean, I swear, I didn't." sounding more frantic as he talked.

Hermione heard how upset Harry was getting and said "Calm down Harry. I'm here, calm down Harry." as she grabbed his hands and squeezed them since she couldn't get him to let her go.

Harry said in an upset voice "I can't. I'm scared Jean."

Hermione used her hands to pull against Harry's trying to get free and finally broke free and turned around and said "I'm here Harry, just relax and calm down. I'm here." as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her.

It took several minutes for her to calm Harry down enough where he wasn't shaking anymore.

Harry sniffed and looked into Hermione's eyes and said "I...I want to show you what happened. You deserve the right to know what happened." as he gently placed his hands on the side of her head while looking into her eyes and said "Geminio Legilimens."

Hermione's eyes widen as she heard Harry speak an incantation before the world around her was replaced with a white void.

Looking around Hermione blinked when she saw the void began to change and she saw a figure and instantly recognised Harry and she moved toward him and said "Harry, what's going on. Where are we." as she approached him but Harry began to look around and said "Where am I, what happened. Is this suppose to happen."

Hermione got within a few feet of Harry and said "Harry." in a questioning tone.

Harry looked around and said "Did something go wrong with the time turner. Is Hermione alright."

A male figure appeared behind where Hermione was standing dressed in a black robe and said "Hello Harry."

Hermione jumped startled and screamed as she moved toward Harry only to pass right through him who jumped also and narrowed his eyes and said "Who are you and how do you know me."

The male said "Come now Harry, can't you recognise your dear old grandfather."

Both Harry and Hermione's eyes widen and Harry hissed "Voldemort."

Voldemort said "Ah, I would have thought you would have called me by my muggle name but I guess you do have some brains...to bad they won't do you any good."

Harry glanced around and Voldemort said "This is basically your mind before you ask my dear Horcrux and I'm the soul fragment that I accidently placed in you the night I made you an orphan." in a casual tone.

Harry gritted his teeth and felt around for his wand while he said "I don't care if we share the same blood. I hate you."

Voldemort said "It won't do you any good because soon you will be dead and I shall be reborn having claimed your body as my own." as he lunged forward and grabbed a hold of Harry who tried to push Voldemort away.

Hermione gasped and ran forward trying to push Voldemort away only for her hands to pass through both him and Harry as she watched Voldemort image begin to get blurry while pushing toward Harry.

Harry gritted his teeth and Voldemort said "Surrender boy, your far to weak to resist."

Harry gritted his teeth and said "Never." as he kept trying to push Voldemort away.

Hermione watched helplessly as they both struggled and Voldemort leaned closer to Harry face and said "When I take over your body I'm going to start my reign of terror again by going to your mudblood lovers house and have my way with her before making her scream until she dies and then I'll do the same to everyone else you care about."

Harry screamed "You'll never touch her Voldemort. I'll kill you before you get a chance to." as he began to push harder against Voldemort as Hermione saw several color lines shoot out of Harry back and into the distance.

Voldemort sneered as he began to push even more causing Harry to fall be pushed toward his knees and Voldemort said "That's right boy, surrender and I'll keep you just barely alive enough so you can see me destroy them all. Can you hear thier voices...especially that mudblood."

Harry who was almost to his knees screamed "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER YOU BASTARD." as he began to glow even more.

Just then a female scream was heard and both Voldemort and Harry turned toward the direction the female screamed came from and Hermione gasped as she saw Fleurl fly toward Harry pulled by one of the lines shooting out of his back.

As she hit Harry she disappeared and Harry glowered brighter causing Voldemort to hiss before pushing further back and Voldemort who was loosing ground began to push back harder and hissed "Surrender boy."

Harry screamed through gritted teeth "NEVER." as he pushed even harder when another voice was heard screaming and Hermione gasped as she recognised as the girl Harry pulled from the lake who like her sister crashed into Harry.

Hermione covered her mouth as she saw Voldemort and Harry battle and Sirius flew into Harry followed by Peter and then Ginny.

Voldemort and Harry who both looked extremely tired were evenly pushing against each other and Voldemort saw the last string in Harry back said "Stupid boy, don't you know what your doing. Those people each owed you a life debt for you saving thier lives but thanks to coming back in time they were killed and pulled back with you and you just killed them and took thier power for yourself...You should realise your mudblood lover is the last one you have from when you saved her from the troll. If you don't stop now you will kill her yourself. Surrender and she will live for a little while longer but don't and she will die here and now."

Harry eyes widen and screamed "NO...I'LL NEVER LET YOU HURT HER. I'D RATHER DIE THEN LET YOU HURT HER..BUT IF I'M GOING TO DIE THEN SO ARE YOU. YOU AND I HAVE A BOND ALSO GRANDFATHER. A BOND BY BLOOD AND MAGIC. GIVE ME YOUR POWER."

Hermione gasped as she saw Harry pull Voldemort to him and wrapped him in a bear hug shocking Voldemort who tried to break free as the his magic and soul was drained from him.

Once Voldemort disappeared into Harry he fell to his knee's and looked at his hands and said in a dead voice "What...what have I done...ha..ha...haha...hahahahahahahahahahaha." as he began to laugh hysterically with tears flowing down his face.

Hermione had her hand over her mouth and could only watch as Harry mentally broke down in front of her before everything went black.

When Hermione opened her eyes she found herself laying down with a wet cloth over her face.

Reaching up she pulled the cloth off her face and sat up and saw Harry sitting in a chair several feet away watching her.

For several minutes both sat there in silence and Hermione finally asked "Are...are you really Harry." in a quite but scared voice.

Harry closed his eyes and said "I...I don't know...I...when I woke up I didn't know who I was or where I was."

Hermione didn't move away but her eyes were taking everything she could by looking at him and Harry said "I...I remembered Sirius focusing on his revenge to keep himself sane so I focused on you...I had to see you...to make sure you were alive and real...I couldn't move right at the time but I had memories of Peter and Sirius both having to relearn how to move when they became animagis so I focused on thier memories and I forced myself to change." as his body began to change into a black kitten with a white lightning bolt scar.

Hermione's eyes widen as she saw this before Harry changed back.

After a few minutes of silence he continued "I...I remember Sirius, Peter, and Tom learning Occlumency and I used it to start repairing the damage to my mind...I used Hogwarts as my model. Slowly I was able to sort them but...I...I'm still Harry...my magic is connected to this body the most directly and it made sure I was the one in control...but I've changed Jean. I...can't explain it any other way then to say I've been changed because of it Jean."

Hermione bit her lip and asked "How are you changed Harry." in a guarded tone.

Harry said "Well...I'm smarter then I was, I know how to speak french, advance magic, rituals, and magic from other countries...but...but there are other things...urges and...darker feelings also."

Hermione bit her lip and said "What are you going to do Harry."

Harry looked down and said "I...I don't know Jean...I'm having to fight with myself not to act right now with you here so thinking about what I should do about anything else is something I can't do right now."

Hermione eyebrows rose and she asked "What do you mean, what are you having to fight to not do."

Harry bit his lip and said "It's hard to describe...I'll explain how I see it to see if you can understand...It feels like each of the people I absorbed are trying to influence me...I feel Fleur and Gabrielle trying to use my magic the way they do when they release thier alure, why I don't know, Sirius is sending me memories of pick up lines and things like that so that I would try to flirt with you in order to get you to have sex with me, Peter and Ginny are both trying to push for me to use you to make myself look good...Tom...Tom is telling me to dominate you, to use you...to make you my mudblood whore and punish you until you learn your place. He's the hardest one to push down."

Hermione pursed her lips and said "And what about yourself Harry. What do you think you should do."

Harry was quite for several minutes and Hermione asked "Well Harry...what do you think you should do."

Harry looked up still wearing his sunglasses and bit his lip and asked "Truthfully."

Hermione nods and Harry said "Deep down, I'm afraid I'm more like my grandfather then I would have imagined...and it scares me..."

Harry clenched his fist several times and said forcefully in a darker tone "I...I feel like your mine and nobody can say otherwise...If someone tried to hurt you I'd kill them, if they tried to take you from me I'd kill them, if you tried to leave me for another man I would destroy him and then show you why no man had a right to even look at you much less try and touch you, if you tried to leave me I would show you who your master is and why you are my mudblood bithc who can never escape me." as he stood up with his fist clenched and the glass in the house was vibrating.

Hermione gasped in shock as she watched and heard what Harry said and done as she saw him bite his lip trying to calm down and after several tense moments said "I...you mean to much to me Jean. I'm sorry for calling you that but it's hard to push those thoughts and feelings down and...I...I need to go...I promised myself to protect you at all cost...even from myself. I shouldn't have come. I should have went into hiding and stayed away...If I stay much longer then I won't ever be able to resist...goodbye Jean." as he turned and started toward the door.

Hermione eyes widen and screamed "WAIT."

Harry stopped and turned his head back to look at her and she saw blood coming from his fist as his body still shook and Hermione bit her lip and said "Do you love me."

Harry said "Always and forever."

Hermione said "Will you protect me, value me, and honor me as you would a wife, protect my family and any children I give you."

Harry eyes widen before they narrowed and asked "You've heard my words about what I am barely controlling myself from doing to you Jean. Do not tempt me."

Hermione looked at Harry with a piercing look and said "Promise me you will protect me as you always have, value my council, honor me as your one and only true love, value my parents as you have always wished to value your own, and love, protect, and care for any children that we create together and I will be your wife, Lady of your house, mother of your children, your friend and lover, and when we are alone, I will be your mudblood whore to do with as you please."

Harry glasses slid down his nose as his face showed shock at what Hermione just said and Harry said through clenched teeth "Why. Why offer yourself like that."

Hermione looked at his now visible eyes and said "Because I love you with all my heart, trust you with my life, and will stand by your side no matter what the future may bring us, even if it means our death and I give you my heart, body, magic and soul as proof of my love to you, so mote it be."

Harry was even more shocked now then he was and he looked her in the eyes and he stepped forward till he war right in front of her and he put his hand by the back of her head and said "So mote it be." before pulling her head forward and smashing his lips to hers.

A bright flash shot off between both teens causing both to gasp as thier magic formed a bubble around them.

When the bubble disappeared both teens were passed out holding each other while several people dressed in robes stood around them with thier wands pointed at the two teens.


	3. Evil Hermione mindscape

When Harry awoke he found himself looking up at a clear blue sky and he groaned and said "What happened." as he stretched.

A female voice Harry instantly recognised asked "How are you feeling Harry."

Harry blinked and looked up and notice Hermione sitting on the ground just above his head and Harry started to sat up but she moved over and said "Lay back down on my lap Harry." as she placed her hand on Harry shoulder as she moved her legs under Harry's head.

Harry frowned and said "What's going on Jean."

Hermione began to run her hand through his hair and said "What was the last thing you remember Harry."

Harry blinked and asked "Why."

Hermione said "Please Harry, just trust me."

Harry frowned but got a look of concentration on his face as Hermione kept running her hand through his hair and he said "I...I remember being sent to the past and then...fighting Voldemort." as he looked at her in worry.

Hermione nods and said "So you don't remember anything else after that."

Harry shook his head no and Hermione said "Good...Don't give me that look. I'll explain so just wait OK."

Harry blinked and Hermione smiled and said "Harry, I know you better then anyone else in the world. It's not hard for me to figure out what your thinking when you are relaxing like you are now. There is a reason I am running my hands through your hair. It's to help keep you calm so I can talk and make sure everything is alright now."

Harry tried to sit up but Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and said "NO. You lay back down and listen to me Harry. This is important."

Harry said "But..."

Hermione said "No Harry. You need to relax and listen to me...Please, for me."

Harry sighed but quit trying to get up and Hermione smiled and said "Now when we came back in time, the Horcrux in your scar tried to take over you like the diary tried to take over Ginny. You were able to fight it off but with your mind as weak as it was you were under a partial possession. NO, LAY BACK DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME HARRY JAMES POTTER."

Harry eyes widen slightly scared of the look Hermione had on her face and he quit trying to get up.

Hermione smiled and said "Good boy. Now where was I...Oh yes, you were partially possessed and you escaped from your house and came to me. After what happened with Ginny I read up on the signs of possessions and things related to it so that I would be able to recognise them in the future...You knew you were being possessed and you were fighting it Harry but you were loosing control so I did what I had to do in order to save you."

Harry got a worried look on his face and asked "What do you mean Jean...What happened, what did you do...I...I didn't hurt you, did I."

Hermione smiled gently down at him and to his shock she bent down and kissed him on the lips.

Harry's eyes widen a few moments before he closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss."

Once the kiss broke apart Hermione said gently "Harry...for the next few minutes just listen to me OK...Thanks. Now I have a confession. I told you I read all about you when we first met on the train...well...I'll admit at the time I did have a small crush on the boy who lived...No, lay back down and listen...Now I said it was a small crush and it was...but remember when I first walked in and asked if you had seen Trevor...Well I had actually been standing in the hall trying to get my courage to meet you for several minutes at that time and I thought that using Trevor as an excuse to talk to you. When Ron started to talk about his spell I remembered the spell Minnie showed me and my parents to demonstrate magic and I saw your glasses were broke. I gather all my courage and came in asking about Trevor and then showed the only spell I knew on your glasses to try and impress you."

Harry bit his lip and said "It did Jean. It really did."

Hermione smiled as she rubbed his hair and said "But Ron kept annoying me and I saw the look on his and your face after I left...It hurt and my crush on the boy who lived was gone because I thought you hated me."

Harry started to open his mouth when Hermione put her fingers to his lips and said "Shh...Now the day the troll attacked I was about ready to write my parents and ask to come home. I hated it because I didn't have any friends and I was so lonely...but when you came and saved me I had a million thoughts going through my head and not all of them were nice...but when the Professor's showed up and I saw the scared look on your face I realized that everything I read about you was wrong and that I had not actually had a chance to get to know the real you. The fact you came to save me and not knowing me made me want to get to know the real you better...from that moment on you became my first real friend and then my best friend and yes I know Ron was there and he is a friend also but...he's such a jelous idiot sometimes that I want to just strangle him...but as I got to know you I saw a side of you when your guard was down that I know nobody else has ever seen...it was that side of you that made me fall in love with you."

Harry watched Hermione as she talked with her fingers from her left hand on his lips while her right hand was running through his hair.

Hermione said "That's why I hugged you when we went to get the stone...I started to kiss you then but my nerves wouldn't let me. I wanted to confess to you that I love you and that I wanted you to please be careful and come back to me...Since then I wanted to be by your side for everything, to be your support when you stumble, to be your strength when you were weak, to be yours...when I saw you were possessed Harry I couldn't let it get you and take you away from me...so I gathered every ounce of courage I had and well watch..."

As she waved her hand and the sky above them began to change and showed Hermione sitting on the couch and Harry standing there and Hermione eyes widen and screamed_** "WAIT."**_

_**Harry stopped and turned his head back to look at her and she saw blood coming from his fist as his body still shook and Hermione bit her lip and said "Do you love me."**_

_**Harry said "Always and forever."**_

_**Hermione said "Will you protect me, value me, and honor me as you would a wife, protect my family and any children I give you."**_

_**Harry eyes widen before they narrowed and asked "You've heard my words about what I am barely controlling myself from doing to you Jean. Do not tempt me."**_

_**Hermione looked at Harry with a piercing look and said "Promise me you will protect me as you always have, value my council, honor me as your one and only true love, value my parents as you have always wished to value your own, and love, protect, and care for any children that we create together and I will be your wife, Lady of your house, mother of your children, your friend and lover, and when we are alone, I will be your mudblood whore to do with as you please."**_

_**Harry glasses slid down his nose as his face showed shock at what Hermione just said and Harry said through clenched teeth "Why. Why offer yourself like that."**_

_**Hermione looked at his now visible eyes and said "Because I love you with all my heart, trust you with my life, and will stand by your side no matter what the future may bring us, even if it means our death and I give you my heart, body, magic and soul as proof of my love to you, so mote it be."**_

_**Harry was even more shocked now then he was and he looked her in the eyes and he stepped forward till he war right in front of her and he put his hand by the back of her head and said "So mote it be." before pulling her head forward and smashing his lips to hers.**_

After that the sky changed back to normal blue and Hermione said "After we kissed there was a bright flash and then I found myself here...do you know what this place is."

Harry who was looking shocked by what he just saw and heard could only shake his head no while he looked at Hermione with a look of shock and worry on his face.

Hermione smiled and said "Relax, I told you already I love you and I confessed my love to you and you accepted it. Now magically at least we are husband and wife. I don't know if that means anything but you already had my heart, all you had to do was accept it."

Harry bit his lip and siad "But..."

Hermione shook her head and said "There is no but Harry. I love you. Do you love me."

Harry said quickly "Of coarse I do Jean."

Hermione said "Then just accept it...Now this right here is basically our minds Harry. Right now you and me are in a mental construct that we both share. You said you used Hogwarts in the model when you were trying to fight the possession and tell me what was going on and I agreed with it. Right now we are in what is known as the room of requirements or the come and go room. You did a good job trying to process the extra memories you gained from the posession which is how you were able to resist it as much as you did but I went back and looked through them while also adding my own memories."

Harry frowned and Hermione said "Relax, everything is alright. Now what I did first was organize the library. Between you, me, and the other memories you had there were a lot of knowledge but the knowledge was tainted by each of our personalities. I copied each of the books of knowledge into neutral books of logic and then destroyed the tainted books so while we both have memories of what is in those books and know the subjects we don't have to worry about anyone elses idea of what to do with those books. That means we may know how to make a poison but now we don't think it would be a good idea to use that poison to kill someone. You got it."

Harry nods and Hermione said "Good. Now the library only has general book knowledge. The forbidden knowledge is stored in a second library that you have to first head to the headmaster office and grab the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat and then bring it to the room of requirement while thinking of getting in that library. The sword is actually a key so if anyone but you or me try to get to that knowledge they have to first find the sword and know it's a key and then find this room."

Harry bit his lip and said "I understand."

Hermione said "I knew you would. Now after I got rid of the taint on the books I had to come up with a way to store the other memories and personalities so I decided that the best way to do it was to store those memories in a body with the personality of the others whose memories you have."

Harry blinked and said "Others...as in more then Voldemort."

Hermione said "Yes, you had a magical connection to a few other people like Sirius and a few others who thanks to coming back in time gave you thier knowledge. Don't worry about it. It's not important."

Harry frowned and said "Are you sure."

Hermione said "Yes, everything is fine. Just remember, we are in the past and haven't actually met any of the others yet. Anyways you won't actually ever meet them. What I did was gave them bodies and so right now walking around in our mind somewhere are several Voldemort's, Sirius, Peter, Fleur, Ginny, Gabrielle, you, me, dragons, basilisk, acromantulas, padfoots, buckbeaks, rats, all going around attacking anyone and anything that come in here besides you and me. There are others who are more basically drones who look like other people we know but are also attacking anyone and everyone who enters. The only way they won't attack you is if they see this." as she held up her ring finger and there was a gold ring there.

Harry blinked and looked at his own hand and saw a ring there as well and Hermione said "Nobody would think to add a wedding ring to our fingers and look like us when they enter our mind...and that's even if they even reach hogwarts. I made it where if they enter our mind they enter in the pantry you used to live in before they had to come to my house to get a set of train tickets for the hogwarts express that they have to get to and ride. There are many people between there and here they would have to get by and on the train ride here they have to get past the dementor checkpoint's."

Harry got a scared look on his face and said "Your mind is scary Jean."

Hermione said "Our mind is scary Harry but that's not even the worst part of it."

Harry blinked and asked "What do you mean. What could be worse then all that."

Hermione smiled and said "Harry, I'm a woman. Fleur is a woman, Gabrielle is a woman and Ginny is a woman. We each have something happen to us every month that most mean can't stand. To get from your home to mine I created a river called the rag river. In order to get across it you have to experience every period all of us had as well as everytime we had to go to the bathroom to change our pads or tampons."

Harry got a sick look on his face and said "I think I'm going to be sick. Your evil"

Hermione smiled evilly and began to give an evil laugh before the world around them shimmered and both disappeared.


	4. Whose your daddy

Harry groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and went wide eyed as he saw a wand pointed at his face.

A male voice said "There, they both should be fully awake in a few moments." as he saw the wand move away from his face and several people Harry could recognise as wizards by thier clothing stood there along with a man and woman who Harry recognised as Hermione parents.

A groan beside him caught Harry's attention and he saw Hermione slowly open her eyes and when she did her eyes widen and quickly glanced around and when her eyes landed on Harry she asked "What's going on Harry."

Harry frowned and said "If I had to guess, these guys are from the Ministry, most likely, right." as he looked up at the wizards.

One wizard said who looked to be the oldest one said "That is correct Mr. Potter. Would you mind explaining what you and Ms. Granger were doing when we arrived because according to her parents they have never met you before and don't know who you are and didn't know magic was real until we asked about if there was any strange things happened around thier daughter when she was emotional that couldn't be explained."

Harry frowned and glanced at Hermione who bit her lip before she said quickly "It's true we haven't faced each other face to face in person before this but we have been seeing each other for a while now...I...I'm not sure how to explain it. We had these dreams that we would meet. At first we thought they were just dreams and it wasn't until one of us commented we wished the other was real and not a dream. I didn't really believe it was real since mom had told me it's not uncommon to dream about boys around this age and um..."

Harry quickly catching on said "And so I decided to see if it was really a dream or if she was real. She had told me in the dream where she lived and so I came here and...well..."

Hermione said "When Harry arrived we were both so excited and happy that the person we had been talking to in our dreams was real and..."

Harry said "I don't know really what happened. I told her about magic since I met a wizard who...it was wierd really, he was able to turn into an animal."

Several eyes widen and one of the wizards said "An animagis. Who was he."

Harry said "He never told me his name. He said he was in hiding since he's suppose to be dead. He said that a lot of wizards and witches became animals in order to hide from some really bad people...Anyways he told me about magic, Hogwarts, the ministry of magic, and to try and avoid using magic, especially around non magicals. He called them...muggles. Is that the right word." as he looked at the wizards who nod while one of the wizards was writing down everything that was said.

Harry continued "Anyways I was telling Hermione about everything he told me and then we talked about how we might be going to Hogwarts together if the information I was told was right and we decided that we would be each others friends and support, no matter what house we got into."

Hermione giggled and said "I told Harry that with the way we said our promise to each other that it sounded like some of the fairy tales I read about and joked that promises like that were only real with a kiss and..."

Harry blushed and said "So we gave each other a quick kiss and then there was a flash of light and the next thing I know I'm waking up here with a wand in my face."

Both Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and then back at the others in the room and Harry asked "We don't have wands and don't actually know any spells so I don't think we actually broke any laws."

Hermione asked quitely "Did we." sounding a little worried and confused at the end.

The elder wizard said "No. Your lucky that you weren't in public when it happened though. If you had been then you could have broken the statue of secrecy...Do either of you have any questions Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Dan Granger, Hermione father said "Yes. Is it common for children to dream of each other like they claim they have been."

The elder wizard frowned and said "Truthfully. I've never seen it happen before...but I have heard of something like it happening before. Twins have been known to have a magical connection like this. There are other situations that a connection like this could be formed but I could not say for sure and I would rather not speculate unless I could prove it was the case or prove it is not the case like I did with the twin example."

Hermione asked "Is there anyway to test it."

The elder wizard said "A few of the options that I don't or won't comment on can be tested by the goblins at Gringotts bank at Diagon Ally. Do you know where that is Mr. Potter."

Harry said "Yes, I planned to head there after meeting Hermione because I wish to inquire about my family at Gringott's as well as a few other things that are of a personal matter."

The elder wizard said "Then I would suggest you take Ms. Granger and her parents with you. Remember that you are not allowed to tell anyone who is not informed about the magical world anything about magic and if you should get your wands then you are not allowed to use them unless given permission to. Do you both understand."

Both Harry and Hermione nod and the elder wizard looked at the others and they all disappeared with a crack sound.

Hermione and Harry both let out a breath and Hermione said "Good, they bought it."

Dan asked "Bought what. What's going on Hermione." in a commanding tone.

Hermione looked up at her parents and said "Harry, I know you already met them but this is my father Dan and my mother Emma, mom, dad, this is Harry Potter. As for what's going on you both might want to sit down. We have a lot to talk about."

Harry said "Hermione, are you sure." with a worried look on his face.

Hermione said "Yes Harry. My parents need to know some things so that they will understand. Mom, dad, I know this is going to be hard to explain but do you believe in magic with what you have been told and seen so far."

Dan said "As much as I don't want to admit it but I guess the old saying, seeing is believing shows us that magic is real and...your a witch dear." in a questioning tone.

Hermione said "Yes dad...basically the only real difference between me and you though is that I have an extra source of energy in my body I can use and will need to be trained to learn to use it so I don't accidently lose control and hurt myself or others and also...well magicals live longer lives then non magical...Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts is over 100 years old and will most likely live another 50 years."

Emma bit her lip and Dan asked "How can you be sure dear, you only heard about magic today from _him_."as he shot a glare at Harry.

Hermione bit her lip and said "That's sort of what I wanted to tell you...you see...I have a fear of heights. You know that I always take those medicines that calm you when you fly when we go on vacation in other countries...well in 4 years I got in an argument with another girl at Hogwarts who was making fun of me over the fact that I always found ways to miss classes when we had flying lessons."

Emma eyes widen and asked "What do you mean in 4 years...are you saying that your...from the future." as she narrowed her eyes.

Hermione said "I've known Harry for four years mom. He's my best friend and it was him who made it possible for us to come back after...well after I got hurt because I got tired of the comments that girl was making about me and I wanted to prove I wasn't a chicken when it came to flying. We had snuck out of our dorms at night to have a race on brooms against each other and I...I was going so fast trying to win I lost control and since it was only her and me there was no one to make sure that we were safe and I got hurt when I fell off the broom...They said I would most likely never walk again and Harry being my best friend learned there was a way to go back in time and he...well he broke into the ministry of magic and stole a relic called a time turner that would send a person back in time into thier younger body so that I could go back and just admit that I was afraid of heights before I got hurt except the time turner he took didn't go back in weeks like we thought but years."

Dan and Emma looked shocked and looked between Harry and Hermione who said "Also...well I know that were not 16 and 15 like we were in the future but...Harry and I are sort of a couple."

Dan frowned and said "But...your only 12."

Hermione said "In body dad and no, we haven't done anything other then small kisses. I know this is all shocking and if you want to blame someone blame me because it was me and my stupid pride that got myself in the situation to begin with. Harry broke the law in order to help me and he's saved my life when I was walking through the woods looking for a special plant for class when I startled a snake that tried to attack me. Harry killed it. He also saved me another time when I was coming back from a student break at Hogsmede which is a nereby village from Hogwarts and a rabid wolf had attacked me because it smelled the food I was carrying. Harry was able to fight it and forced it to run away which caused him to get hurt so I don't care if you like the fact that I have a boyfriend already because I won't let him go. He means to much for me to abandon him when he's sacrificed so much for me." as she stared at her parents defiantly.

Emma bit her lip and placed her hand on Dan's shoulder and said "I don't think there will be an issue with you and him being together dear as long as you and him agree to a few rules." as she shot her husband a look that told him to be quite.

Harry started to open his mouth when Hermione placed her hand over Harry's mouth and said "Let me handle this Harry. My parent's see me as a little girl still and they don't understand that I've had 4 years of life experiences to add to me that make me different then they remember. They don't know if your my first boyfriend or the latest in a _LONG _line of boyfriends. They don't know what I might have or have done and they don't know if I'm still the pure little girl they think I am or if I am a dirty little slut who spreads her legs for every guy with a hard dick."

Harry's eyes went wide while Dan started to open his mouth with his face turning red and Emma quickly covered his mouth like Hermione was doing Harry's and she glared at Hermione and said "You and I need to have a chat young lady."

Hermione said "Then let's talk here mother. I know if we leave then dad will turn on Harry thinking off all the possibilites of what might or might not have happened with me. He will blame Harry who I can tell you for sure I have never once done more then kiss or a hug since Harry respects me but if it takes proving to you both that we are from the future and that I care for Harry and that we are a couple then I'll drop Harry's pants and suck him off right here and now after casting a hex on both of you making you both unable to move or speak then I will. I can't use wand magic because it's illegal but I can sure as hell do wandless magic."

Hermione and Emma both glared at each other for several moments and Hermione took the hand off Harry's mouth and dropped it to the crotch of his pants and began to rub it while keeping her eyes locked on her mothers who eyes widen and darted back and forward between Hermione and where Hermione's hand was.

Hermione said "Make your choice mom. You know it's increadibly rude to tease someone like this and not relieve them of the problem you created. I would hate to be considered a rude hostess to our guest." with a smirk on her face.

Harry couldn't stop himself from moaning at the feeling of Hermione rubbing his crotch through his pants as he shifted down a little into the couch and Emma gasped as she saw Harry's hair began to change color and his body began to change size and Harry hissed in pain.

Emma narrowed her eyes slightly and darted her eyes from Harry to Hermione to Dan who jerked his head away from Emma hand and said "STOP THIS AT ONCE. DO YOU HEAR ME, STOP THIS AND LEAVE THIS HOUSE YOU..."

Emma shot her hand toward Dan's head and the next moment Dan suddenly fell to the ground passed out and Hermione's eyes widen and gasped before she heard Harry hissed in a pain filled voice "Jean...run."

Hermione shifted her attention back to Harry and asked "What's wrong Harry, what's going on." in a worried tone.

Harry hissed even louder as he started to reach for her before he jerked his arms back around himself and hissed out in a pain filled voice "Mudblood thinks she can tease me. I'll show mudblood her place." as blood began to come from his arms where he was digging his nails into his arms.

Hermione's eyes widen as she heard the words and thought "_Shit, I thought getting rid of those tainted memories would get rid of all the problem." _and she said "Shit, mom I don't have time to explain but Harry...WHAT ARE YOU DOING MOM." as she saw Emma reach over and the next moment Harry's cloths disappeared and she quickly grab Harry dick and began to jerk him off.

Emma glanced at Hermione and said in a demanding tone "Don't lie to me right now, have you ever actually done anything with a boy before besides kiss."

Hermione frowned and said quitely "No mom."

Emma bit her lip and said "Do you see what I'm doing right now. I need you to do it why I do something else. I'll explain later. Now be firm but not hard."

Hermione quickly moved her hand over to Harry dick and began to gently move her hand back and forward and Emma got down on her knees in front of Harry and began to lick his nut sack causing Hermione to go wide eyed while Harry moaned.

A few minutes of this and Harry grunted several times and bucked his hips before spraying cum over Emma face and Hermione hand.

Emma quickly put her fingers to Harry's head and he passed out and she smirked to herself before using her shirt to wipe her face and then glanced at Hermione who was looking at her with a gaping look on her face and Emma said "Harry's cloths didn't just disappear and he wasn't the one who caused them to disappear either...I did."

Hermione's eyes widen and said "But...that would mean...YOUR A WITCH."

Emma sighed and said "Yes and no dear."

Hermione frowned and asked "What do you mean mom. Are you a witch or aren't you."

Emma bit her lip and looked at Harry and said "Hermione...what do you know about elves."

Hermione blinked and asked "House elves are..."

Emma said "No, not house elves. I mean real elves dear."

Hermione got a confused look on her face and Emma said "Hermione...about 1100 years ago there was a great war between the magical creatures of the world. At the time there was no such thing as house elves. There were different kinds of elves, both light and dark elves. The war lasted for many years and it was actually Merlin himself who ended the war. Merlin sided with the high elves also called the eldar elves or light elves."

Hermione bit her lip and asked "What does elves have to do with this mom."

Emma said "Please dear, be patient with me and let me finish explaining...Now what you need to understand is this world at one time was linked by magic to many different worlds in different dimensions. Merlin learned of this and traveled to different worlds to learn as much about magic as he could...He ended the war by breaking the connection between the other worlds and this world...when he did that he basically destroyed the elves source of magic."

Hermione's eyes widen and Emma smiled sadly and said "That is why house elves have to be servants of wizards because they form a bond with the wizard they serve and draw magic from thier masters and thier families. Without it the elves would lose thier ability to use magic and become weaker and weaker until they die."

Hermione frowned and said "That's not right."

Emma said "I know dear. Merlin did not know that would happen when he broke the connection between the other worlds and this world or he would have found another way to have helped end the war...now you asked me what does this have to do with anything. Merlin felt so badly about what happened he was the first to offer elves his own magic to replace what was taken from them out of his guilt. The high elves did not agree with him because they knew he was only trying to help and did not blame him and decided to die out with honor...but Merlin begged and pleaded with the high elves to let him help save them so the daughter of the leader of the high elves agreed to become his wife in order to remove his guilt and to ensure they would live on. I told you that I'm a witch but also not one. Can you figure out the truth now dear."

Hermione's eyes darted back and forward for several moments and said "We're...we're his decendant's. We're part elf."

Emma nods and said "Now you have to understand that other elves also did what Merlin's wife did and found a wizard or witch to marry in order to keep thier magic...now this brings us to where house elves come from. If you have a son then that son will be a house elf because human and elf DNA is not completely compatible. Since our ancestor was a female elf, all daughters we have will look normal but all son's we have would look like house elves. If it was a male elf who had a child a female witch then any son she had would have looked normal and any daughters would have looked like a house elves...many elven infants were killed thinking they were abominations by human's."

Hermione had her hand over her mouth and looked about ready to cry and Emma said "That is why our family has created spells that make it where we only have daughters so we won't have to see our children either be treated as slaves, or killed."

Hermione bit her lip before she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to stiffen and both women looked to see Harry sitting there awake with a small smile on his face and Harry said "I don't care about any of that. I still love you Jean."

Emma smiled softly and Hermione smiled brightly at Harry and said "Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled slipped off his face and said "But you...why did you knock me out and why did you help Hermione do that to me."

Emma frowned and said "I used up most of my magical core putting Dan asleep before I tried to put you to sleep but I guess it wasn't enough since you woke up before I was ready for you to."

Hermione frowned and said "Mom, if that was most of your magical core then how come I can do so much magic. I mean I figure your core is small because you don't have a connection to a wizard since dad is a muggle."

Emma bit her lip and said "When you have a child your magical core will be drained in order to bring life to the child your carrying. That is another reason why elf's bonded with witches and wizard because if they didn't then they would only be able to have one child and then wouldn't be able to have enough magic to really do anything...as for your father...well...I guess you should know the truth...Dan's not your father Hermione."

Hermione' and Harry's eyes widen and Emma said "I don't know who your father actually was."

Harry asked "How can you not know who her father was...Do elves just get pregnant without sex."

Hermione shot Harry an insulted look before Emma burst out laughing and she finally calmed down a few moment's later after seeing the look on the kids face and said "No...I mean I did have sex with someone...someone I actually was married to...it's just...I didn't know the man I was married to wasn't who I thought he was...you see...it was an arrange marriage and we were only married a couple of months when I learned that he was a...was a death eater."

Both teen's eyes widen and Hermione bit her lip and asked "Who is he mom and..." she shot her eyes over to Dan who was still asleep on the ground.

Emma seeing this said "Before I tell you who your sperm donar was let me tell you about how I got away from him and who Dan is and why I let you believe he was your father all these years. You see, part of the contract for the arrange marriage was that your father had to be faithful to me. He couldn't have a child with another woman so I used a potion to block his memories of us being together and hid every piece of evidence of me being around from him. Having forgotten about me he got remarried and had a son with the other woman thus breaking the contract that kept me married to him. Once that happen I quit giving him the potion that blocked his memory about me and he regained his memories and he started to look for me but I went into hiding where I thought I would be the safest. In the muggle world...You were already born by the time your half brother came along and you got sick and I accidently took you to Dan practice instead of a regular doctor since I didn't really know that much about the muggle world."

Harry said "I could see that happening with a lot of the pure blood families."

Emma said "Yes, it is a common problem for those situations to arrive when magicals spend large amount of time in the muggle world unprepared...anyways my worry for you dying from being a sick as you were made me use what magic I could to change Dan memories and make him think that I was his wife and that you were his daughter. He also thinks the reason I've never slept with him is because I suffered from post depression after your birth and didn't want to be touched sexually...all these years I've done everything I could to make you have a happy life Hermione and I know you must be angry with me but I did it because I love you."

Hermione bit her lip and said "People do things they would never do normally for those they love mom...but who is my real father and brother and what do we do about Dad...I mean Dan."

Emma bit her lip and Harry said "I know where you get your lip biting from Jean." trying to break the tension.

Hermione smiled slightly as did Emma who said "Dan doesn't like magic. I've tried to tell him the truth a few times over the years and it wasn't pretty...I'm sure that in your past that I've had to probably mess with his mind several times in order to get him to let you go to Hogwarts and I know that I will have to again today because he's going to attack Harry if I don't and you will probably defend Harry so he will attack you which will cause me to have to defend you so I...I just don't know what to do." saying the last in a dejected tone,

Harry frowned and said "Do you love Dan."

Hermione shot Harry a look of warning and Harry said "No Jean. If she doesn't love him then she's not only hurting herself but also Dan and you. I understand why your mom did it and I can understand her wanting you to have a safe and happy life but it all comes down to your mom using Dan as a puppet with her pulling the strings. Remember the love potions that we were told about. It's the same thing here Jean."

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Dan and said "I...I know your right Harry...but it's hard...I've lived all my life thinking that he's my father and now I find out that he's not only not my father but...it makes me wonder how many things that he did for me that I took for granted was just mom controlling him."

Harry looked down and said "Everyone is controlled by someone Jean. It's our choices that define how much we are controlled."

Hermione smiled softly remembering who had told them those same words not to long ago and Emma said "You are very wise Harry."

Harry said "Not really. A woman I once thought I could trust told me those words before she sent Hermione and I back in time...but you need to decide what to do about Dan. I'll be back in a couple of hours to see what you decided." as he started to get up.

Hermione said "Wait...Where are you going." when she saw Harry stop when she spoke.

Harry looked at her before glancing at her mother and then back to Hermione and said "You already know how messed up my mind is after what happened. I just barely controlled myself from showing you your place as my mudblood whore when you tease me like you did. Even now I want to throw you against the wall and take you."

Emma glared at Harry and said "Don't talk about my daughter like that."

Harry glared at her and said with a commanding tone "Shut your mouth bitch. With what you did earlier the only thing keeping me from using you like the whore you are is my promise to your daughter. I..." as he clenched his fist and closed his eyes shaking his head and said "Do not mess with me elf. You have no idea the fire you are messing with."

Emma stood up to her feet and said "You think I'm scared of you. I..."

Hermione quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed Emma by the hair on the back of her head and said "Be silent mother." in a commanding tone.

Emma eyes got wide and she looked in shock at Hermione who was glaring at her. Harry frowned and said "Her..."

Hermione said "No Harry. Allow me as the Lady of your house to deal with this problem. Please go up the stairs and relax yourself with a nice relaxing bath."

Harry looked at Hermione a moment and said in a quiter voice "Don't do something you'll regret Jean." as he moved toward the stairs.

Once Harry was up the stairs and Hermione heard the door to the bathroom close she turned toward her mother and said "Sorry about that mom but you really were messing with fire right now. Harry is barely controlling himself from a recent possession by Voldemort." as she let go of her mother's hair.

Emma eyes widen as she moved away from Hermione and asked "What do you mean."

Hermione sighed and said "The time tuner that was used to send us to the past. It send the soul, magic, and memories of the person using it to the past while killing you in the future. When this happened, several other people who owed Harry a life debt for saving thier lives had thier future memories, souls, an magic ripped from thier bodies also including a soul fragment from Voldemort. Each of these souls tried to take over Harry's body here in the past and in order to survive, Harry had to absorb these others in order to fight Voldemort."

Emma's gasped and Hermione continued ignoring her mother's gasp "Harry was faced with two choice's mom. Use the life debt I owe him and take my magic, memories, and soul which would have killed me since I came to the past with him or absorb Voldemort's soul fragment, magic, and memories. Since I'm alive you should understand that he loves me more then he does himself. He was willing to die in order to save me. I can't and won't let the suffering he is experiencing right now be for nothing. I love him and will stand by his side no matter what. If the choice comes down between you and him I'll chose him mother, even if I know that it could mean me being tortured or killed, I'll stand by his side."

Emma bit her lip and looked at Dan on the floor a moment and then back and Hermione and asked "What do you want to do about Dan."

Hermione frowned and said "Harry's right. As much as I hate to say it he's nothing more then a puppet in the end. Is there anyway to free him without him or us having problems."

Emma lowered her eyes and after several moments said "Yes...but are you sure. If we do it thier's no going back."

Hermione looked sadly at Dan and asked "Whose my real father, mother."

Emma closed her eyes and said "Are you sure you wish to know. He's a death eater."

Hermione looked at her mother and said "Mom...I don't care whose blood flows through my veins...but I would like to know so that I know who my half brother is."

Emma sighed and said "His name is Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widen and she quickly fell back onto the couch in shock and said "Draco's my brother...Merlin panties...Harry's going to flip." with a shocked look on her face.

Emma looked sadly at Hermione and said "I...I understand if..."

Hermione shot her eyes up to her mother and said "Stop mom...Lucius is a bastard who was responsible for me nearly being killed by a Bastilisk. I was petrified because of it though...but damn...talk about a kick in the tit's." as she got up and began to pace back and forward.

Emma watched as Hermione marched back and forward several times and she asked "Are you really the Lady of the Harry's house."

Hermione who was still distracted in thought said "Yeah though I'm not sure what all that will mean."

Emma glanced at the stairs and then back at Dan and then at Hermione and said "Will you accept my service to your House."

Hermione blinked and said "Of coarse mom...why." just coming out of her thoughts.

A flash of light appeared between Hermione and Emma a moment and Hermione gasped and said "What the hell. What just happened mom."

Emma smiled sadly at Hermione and looked over at Dan and snapped her finger and the next moment Dan disappeared.

Hermione's eyes widen and said "But I thought..."

Emma said "That I couldn't do magic because of me not being bound to wizard. I'm bound now. As Lady of your house I asked you if you would accept my services and you accepted. I'm now an elf of House Potter."

Hermione stood there in shock and said "But...but..."

Emma shook her head and said "The only thing in my life I care about is you dear. Nothing else matters to me. You said it yourself, if the choice came down between me and Harry you would choose him. Now you don't have to worry about there ever being a choice. I'll gladly serve you and him for the rest of my life."

Harry's voice said "Well isn't that interesting." causing both mother and daughter to quickly look over at the stairs where Harry stood leaning against the wall in a white bathrobe.

Emma said "My lord, is there anything I can do for you or her ladyship."

Harry had an amused look on his face and said "You can start by telling me why it appears that I am a metamorph since I am now able to change my appearance's."

Emma said "It's most likely a side effect of you absorbing the others when you came back in time my lord. It's restricted information but anyone could become a metamorph if two or more people are willing to donate some of thier magic to another person. They have to give enough total magic to completely suppress a person original magic reserves. This allows them to magically take the features of each person who donated thier magic to them. The Ministry of magic forbid this knowledge from being spread because it allowed several people to impersinate others and escape from justice for thier crimes."

Hermione said "What happens if a metamorph like Harry were to donate his magic to me. Would I just gain the ability to change to look like him or would I be able to change into anyone."

Emma said "You would be able to change everything he would. The metamorph ability is one of two abilities that scare the Ministry more then the unforgivables. The other is the animagis ability."

Harry nods and asked "How would I go about giving Hermione my magic so she could become a metamorph also."

Hermione smiled and Harry said "Don't smile to quickly Jean. The reason why I want you to be able to change your appearance is because I've learned I can make myself older. When you were rubbing me earlier I was thinking how I wished to be back in my 16 year old body and I changed but not completely. If you can change yourself like I can then I don't have to wait till your body back to an age where I can have my way with you without endangering you."

Hermione said "I already figured that out Harry and that was why I wanted to know anyways. It was going to suck if I had to wait 4 years to be able to do more with you then kiss but I would like to request that we take it slow."

Harry narrowed his eyes and said "After what you and your mother did earlier, not a chance in hell. Veela's are sexual creatures and I have the memories of two of them. I also have several YEARS of supressed sexual tension from Sirius and Peter. I also have the teenage fantasy's of Ginny as well as Voldemort's and my own sexual urges. The only reason I'm not going to tie you to the bed after I give you the metamorph abilities is because I'm going to have you against the walls and over the desk of every classroom in Hogwarts over the next few years...and I might add our new elf as well since you did not object to her sharing me earlier."

Emma and Hermione both shivered excitedly under the look that Harry was giving them and Hermione looked at her mother and said "Since I do have a duty as the lady of your house that I can't currently properly take care of since I'm not able to change myself into an older and more desired body as well as the fact I'm currently on my period, I want you to go show your master how much you enjoy serving our house mother."

Emma eyes widen a moment as did Harry who soon got an amused look on his face seeing Emma body stiffen a moment before she stood herself more confidently and said "As you wish my lady. Where would you like to please you my Lord."

Harry looked at Hermione who said "Take him to the master bedroom where he rightfully belongs and make sure you do not leave him until he is properly sated. Then return to me so that we can talk about what you have done with Dan as well as a few other things mother."

Emma nods and said "Very well my lady." before she snapped her fingers and both Harry and her disappeared.

Hermione bit her lip before she sat back down on the couch and thought "_Sorry mom but I need time to think of some way to tell Harry about the rest of my family as well as figure out how to try and remove more of Voldemort's influence on Harry...A woman's work is never done."_


End file.
